Fake Girlfriend
by Missylea
Summary: Matt asks Mimi to do him a favor in order to get rid of Jun. So what happens when both pretends to be lovers? Mimato with some very little Jun bashing. ONE-SHOT


Here's my another Mimato one-shot. There'll be a little bit Jun bashing so sorry all Jun fans (If there are any)Lol. But seriously no offense to anyone.

I do not own digimon

* * *

"You know, I'm actually kinda surprised you aren't jealous of Sora's new boyfriend"

Mimi and Matt were walking to the nearby restaurant while Sora was on a date with Matt's best friend and her _smoking hot_ new boyfriend Tai

Matt just shrugged "I got over her. I even had a girlfriend" he added, as if this explained everything.

"Whoa Ishida! How many girlfriends? I'm impressed "Mimi said, pretending to whistle in admiration.

The boy rolled his eyes "You just wish you were one of them"

"Are you flirting with me?" asked Mimi, not disgusted as she thought she would have been.

Matt was about to answer, when he suddenly stopped at the entry of the local "We can't get in" he said.

"And why?"

"Jun! She's inside. I can't go in there"

"So? Isn't it your everyday routine to hide from Jun? Besides I don't see any harm going in. She is not going to eat you, you know" Mimi didn't really understand.

Matt sighed "After Sora and I broke up; she kept chasing me everywhere like she was glued to me. She won't leave me alone to breathe a single second. She kept convincing me that she'd be a perfect girlfriend to me until I told her I had another girlfriend and since then I'm ignoring her but things are really better."

"So I don't see any problem with this. You can tell her that your girlfriend is busy right now or she isn't with you because she is sick" Mimi suggested, waiting curiously for his answer.

"Well Mimi, I can't tell her that. She would never believe me" Matt said nervously, scratching the back of his neck in sudden tension.

"And why is that she won't believe you?" Mimi was still confused and now was getting very curious to know the reason.

"Hmm… I…."

"Yeah? Come on Matt. You're testing my patience" Mimi glared at him.

"Well I…..told her you're my girlfriend" Matt said taking a step back, thinking she would definitely slap him. He knew Mimi can be hot tempered sometimes.

"WHAT? But when did you tell her this and why?" Mimi showered him with questions. She was shocked and had no idea this would be the case.

"Sorry Mimi! I told her this some one month before I guess." He said half scared and very nervous."When Jun's obsession with me got worse, I had to come up with something or she wouldn't have let me live a peaceful life, so I told her I'm already in a relationship but she wanted to know the name of the girl I'm dating. And I knew she isn't that stupid to believe me if I tell any random names to her cause she knows very well that I never take any interest in any of my fan girls. So I thought it'd be better to say your name. So are you convinced? Mimi listened quietly understanding his situation.

"Yeah pretty much, But why only me? Why didn't you say Kari or Yolie?" Mimi knew very well that there was no option that he could say their names but she asked him anyway.

"Do you think she's stupid enough to believe me? You were the only available option. Besides I don't have any romantic interest in you so you don't have too worry much" Matt said

"Why would I worry for such an arrogant guy like you. I too don't have any_ romantic_ interest in you so no need to say that again and again. Your ego is so high you know!" She almost yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me? That's because i said i don't have _romantic_ interest in you?" Matt teased her.

"Hey! You're not a celebrity Ishida so don't fly so high!" she said totally annoyed.

Matt didn't say anything but laughed at her. This annoyed her even more. "I hate you Ishida!"

"Okay I'm sorry. I was just kidding" He said smiling.

"It's okay" She said rolling her eyes.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah"

"We are friends right?" Matt asked very sweetly.

"Yeah so?"

"Can you do me a favor? Please don't deny." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "I can't ignore Jun for too long. She seems stupid but she can be smart. I can't fool her for long enough."

"So?"

Matt sighed again, then he went on his knees " Mimi... I'll ask you just once... It's too embarrassing! Will you... will you be my girlfriend for five minutes? "

"You're kidding" said Mimi, and it wasn't a question.

"Please, I'll do everything you want" he pleaded, regretting it excactly a few seconds later.

Mimi smirked " Everything I want, right? Things are getting interesting... If I'll be your girlfriend for five minutes, you'll do my homework for a month _and_ take me for shopping whenever I want to? "

"You are kidding" replied Matt.

"Well, I've got stuff to do, you know, I'm leaving... " Mimi smirked.

"Okay, okay, I'll do your homework for a month and buy you anything, whenever you want!"

"Deal" Mimi shook hand with him.

"I love you" said Matt, without realizing, making her blush lightly.

"Mimi Tachikawa blushing? There must be an apocalypse!" he jocked.

She just punched him on his shoulder.

"Oww! " he protested "You're such a lovely girlfriend"

"I know" Mimi made an angel smile.

They walked to the local when Matt stopped again.

"What now?"

This time it was his turn to blush "Maybe... maybe we should walk hand in hand "

"Or maybe we should not" Mimi replied.

"Meems" he begged her.

"Fine! Give me your stupid hand!"She gave up.

As soon as they walked in, Matt greeted Jun with a huge smile.

"Hey Matt "she greeted him, " and... I don't think I know you " she added, frowning.

"She's Mimi " said Matt quickly " My girlfriend. Remember one of the digidestines? "

He never thought that the words _Mimi_ and _Girlfriend_ could have ever been in the same sentence, but as soon as he said it, he realized they looked perfect together.

"Oh " Jun looked surprised but little annoyed "Since when are you guys dating? "

"A month " he answered.

"Three weeks " said Mimi. They said at the same time.

"Three weeks" I said to repair.

"A month"

"A month and three weeks " exclaimed Mimi at the end, to save the situation.

Matt couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"A month and three weeks, hmmm..? "Asked Jun, thoughtful "I'm not really convinced"

"It's not my problem" snapped Mimi.

"Uh, I've got an idea! Kiss!" Jun simply said. She wasn't going to believe them so easily

"What? No! "exclaimed Matt.

"Why not?" asked Jun, with a fake innocent tone "You don't want to kiss your girlfriend?"

In response, Matt turned Mimi around to face her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. That was all it needed to feel a spark. He raised his hand and brought in on her cheek, then pressed his lips onto her again. Mimi slowly moved one of her arm around of his neck, while she put the other one in his hair. The kiss became always more passionate when their tongues started to battle for dominance.

"Ahem... Matt? I got it, okay? "said Jun, hesitant.

The two lovers, correction fake lovers didn't seem to hear her, because the continued kissing, regardless of the world outside.

It was just when they needed to breathe, that they broke apart, just to find out Jun stormed away.

"Well... that was... "started Mimi, breathless.

"Nice? " asked Matt, breathless as well.

"Yeah, nice... good... work"

"Thank you, you too "he hastened to say.

The both looked at each other, for an awkward, long while.

"I still hate you "said Mimi, trying to break the silence.

"Oh" Matt was taken by surprised "I hate you too, of course"

"But maybe next time I'd like to be your girlfriend for a bit more time "she smirked, getting closer to him.

"It's not a bad idea "he answered, smirking as well, before pressing her lips onto her again and again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
